Swindler's Song
by Angel's Anthem
Summary: He had become my poison. And, I was dangerously addicted to him...


**PULCHRITUDINOUS**

My mouth gaped in horror as I beheld the acrid scene of my new surroundings. This place - the barren framework of apartment buildings, the deserted avenues, the bleak sky, the deceased ferns and soot-stricken oaks, the stench of foul-play, and the absolute lack of life - was everything _but_ hospitable. If I were to give it a name, I'd undoubtedly call it _Dolor._ Agony. Just in the span of mere seconds, I could feel the ache of a shiver scraping down my spine.

My body began to defrost itself as I willed my legs to move onward. Now, I was entering the town; seeing the horrid sight of an inhuman environment at a range a little too close for comfort. What frightened me the most was the absence of people; Or maybe it was the ash falling from the sky like snow. Even more so, it was probably the complete and utter silence that seemed to follow me like a wondering mutt.

I don't know why I continued to move deeper into the town, but I did. As if drawn to the windows, I gazed up and over to my left, peering through the foggy air at the empty, shattered windows. Wait... not empty. A man stood, staring at me from behind the curtain! I stopped my steady pace and attempted to gain his attention.

"Hello? Sir!"

My words seemed to echo through the streets and, as soon as they did, the man vanished from the window; retracing his steps and disappearing deeper into the decaying apartment. Acting quickly, I moved towards the building, frantically trying to twist the brass knob of the entrance. It was locked from the interior. Groaning in frustration, I whirled around with my shoulders slumped in defeat. His brief appearance only added to my fear and confusion.

"You shouldn't be here," came a raspy, hostile tone.

I spun around, hands wrapped tightly around my elbows, and was met with an untimely sight of an elderly man. He stood but a little less than six feet from the ground, however his back was bent in a painfully-curved arch. His beard was long and stringy; I couldn't tell if it was white with black soot, or black with white ash. His face was splotched with what looked to be like scars; or burns? His clothes were shredded and his shoes were straggled with undone laces. As I unknowingly stared with disgust, up and down his tarnished figure, he twitched beneath my gaze.

"It's not polite to stare," he said, though his words were muffled by his untamed mess of facial hair.

Snapping to attention, I extended my right hand in hopes that he would greet it. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you behind me. To be honest you scared me a little bit. My name is-"

He laughed. "No need. Names aren't something we exchange around here anymore. That custom faded a long time ago..."

As he said those words, I couldn't help but notice the gleam in his pale eyes; as if he were remembered a much more bonny time of laughter and happiness. "I don't understand."

"Ah. You're new here. Got sucked into this damned place just like the rest of us, eh? Hear that Linda? We've got another poor fool who's gonna be grub for the buzzards!" I stood, coated in fear as he shouted to an unknown person in the sky.

"Sir, I don't- I don't know what you're talking about. Where is 'here'?"

The man's face jerked towards mine, his glower returning as he too seemed to hunch over in fear. "Silent Hill." The Earth seemed to rumble beneath that name, catching me off guard as rubble tumbled from the building overhead and scattered across the pavement. I looked at the man, eyes wide, searching him for an answer.

"This place is a void where people are condemned to serve a term of punishment. Most of us, through our long stay here, have discovered our sins and made up for them. We've been offered our freedom, but most deny it. This place... is all we've known. Alyssa, former caretaker of Silent Hill was killed by her lesser of two evils, Sharon, I believe was her birth name. The Darkness doesn't come anymore, but now, without a leader, we're left here to die off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted, waving my hands and shaking my head, "Hold on a second. What do you mean condemned, sins, and punishment?! I haven't done anything! I don't even remember how I got here! Or-or-or why I'm- Oh my god. This can't be happening. This can't be happening! This is just a dream. I'm going to wake up in a few hours, get ready for school, and go about my life."

"Sorry," the man almost sounded like he truly meant it, "no one leaves Silent Hill without punishment."

"BUT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

The Earth began to beat like a drum; trembling as it did when the words 'Silent Hill' were uttered. I stumbled, falling back into the street. The man acted quickly to flee into an alleyway. As he vanished, he screamed, "He's found you! Hide! We all must hide! He's found you!" I thought about following the man into the darkness, where it was, more or less, safe-er. I should have, but I didn't. The trembling faded, only enough to pace into thick, pounding beats; shakes through the Earth. Like footsteps; large, towering footsteps. I glanced from left to right, but nothing. Distance was not my friend today. I couldn't see fifty feet in front of me because of the piling ash.

Forgetting my thoughts, I willed myself to run. I ran through the middle of the street, halfheartedly hoping to find someone else; someone who could tell me what to do; someone who would help me through this nightmare. As I ran, the pounding thumps grew louder and heavier. Paranoia had me turning around every few seconds. I was sweating, sobbing, crying.

I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a figure broke through the ashy smog, emerging like a deity, but trailing in a pool of blood like a wandering devil.


End file.
